


you think you're a hero?

by taromilkt3a



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Villain!Sakura, like a lot, sasuke's trying to help sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taromilkt3a/pseuds/taromilkt3a
Summary: And yet, here she stood. Her usual bright red attire that contrasted her bright skin and green eyes. Black. Dulling everything about her. As she stood in front of the machine that was intended to wipe out everything, his heart dropped to the concrete floor.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	you think you're a hero?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a quick little work that bubbled up in my brain after hearing Hero vs. Villain by @backseat.vagabond on TikTok! Amazing song! I hope you guys enjoy this quick story!

_ She had just turned 16. Of course, they had been sent on a mission the week of. It felt like her running into Sasuke was a birthday gift from the universe. Until it wasn’t.  _

_ ‘Sasuke..’ Sakura smiled nervously. She could fight back right now. But that would end up in her getting killed either way. She was heavily unmatched. The tens of men that surrounded her; well, no matter how strong her punch was, would it help? Plus, there were civilians just outside of the building they were in. She couldn’t risk it. But she knew what would happen. _

_ The big, burly man shook her roughly, “Sasuke. Do you know this girl?” _

_ She looked at him in desperation.  _ **_Come on Sasuke. Please._ **

_ Sasuke looked at her. Tears were threatening to spill. Her face matured beautifully. No matter how much he wanted to come home to her, he couldn’t. He was still on a mission. He still had a goal he had to fulfill. And she was too pure for it. It would be safer if they just threw her out.  _

_ He shook his head, “No.” _

_ Her heart dropped. Her face turned to panic. She peered up at the big man, an evil grin spread to his ears.  _

_ “No- No, Sasuke! Sasuke please!” The big men started to drag her away.  _

_ “Just throw her out.” Sasuke said quietly.  _

_ She struggled against their grip. Breaking free, she punched one. Kicking another to the side. Using her taijutsu skills, she maneuvered around, throwing some of the men around. _

_ In her peripherals, she saw Sasuke trud out of the building.  _

_ “Wait! Sas-” Her call was halted by a strong arm wrapped around her throat. She struggled, wheezing for air. She looked up at the big figure approaching her.  _

_ “Oh you’ll pay for that.” He smiled.  _

_ Sasuke walked out into the late air of Kumo.  _

_ ‘I’m sorry Sakura.’ _

Sasuke stood, tense. Naruto had sent a bird for him; urgent. He was 19 now. He was even faster and stronger than he used to be back then, so making it back to Konoha was nothing. Especially when it was because of her. The last time he had seen the cherry blossom was that night. He was convinced he was doing her a favor; keeping her safe by keeping her away from his life at the time. 

And yet, here she stood. Her usual bright red attire that contrasted her bright skin and green eyes. Black. Dulling everything about her. As she stood in front of the machine that was intended to wipe out everything, his heart dropped to the concrete floor. 

“Sakura, I’m sorry. For everything.” He said carefully. Apparently, Naruto had said after that night, she was missing for 3 months. She refused to tell Naruto or  _ anybody _ for that matter why, but by the look of her; it didn’t take him long to realize. And according to the rest of their friends, when she came back, she didn’t talk to anybody. For 3 years. She had isolated herself. Nobody knew what happened to her, but he had a pretty good deduction. 

And he hated himself for it. 

“You...are a  _ piece of shit!” _ she hissed. 

“Sakura- come on he’s a hero-” Naruto started. 

Sakura laughed, turning back to Sasuke, “You think  _ you’re a hero?” _ she looked back to Sasuke. Then to the crowd, filled with the ones who loved her, “And they’ll tell you you are.”

Sasuke tried to open his mouth, but no words could form. Everytime he looked at her face; broken, betrayed, hurt...his heart broke a little more and the words died in his throat all over again. 

“Sak-”

She looked him up and down, “So stoic and handsome,” a mocking smile spread across her face, “And  _ you’ve come so far _ .” 

“You think you’re a villain…” he started, finally. Her eyes were a dull, withering leaf instead of the bright, healthy emerald green, “but I know you’re not.” Her eyes, they were conflicted, and yet so sure. 

She was still as he inched closer to her.  _ Come on Sakura _ . He approached carefully. With each centimeter, he could make her out clearer. Her skin was paler. The bags that surrounded her eyes, they held the weight of her heavy heart. Her gaze at the floor shifted to him. Those green eyes that used to captivate him...they were full of resentment and hate. 

His hand reached for hers, “...Under all that angst and anger is a- 

Human beating heart.”

“ _ Dying  _ broken heart.” 

She swatted his hand away coldly, the hand that she used to always long for the touch of. She turned around, walking dangerously close to the lever. 

“And what about the lonely little girls?” She asked, not really looking for an answer. Just looking for understanding.  _ She was too young. Too pure _ . Sasuke thought. 

Sasuke was at a loss for words, “I’m sorry-” looking for something, anything. Just to stop her from pulling the damn lever. But she didn’t stop. She kept walking. 

“What about the  _ monsters _ who prevail?” Apologetically, he knew exactly what  _ monsters _ she was referring to. 

“Sakura-”

She turned around feverishly, pointing a finger at him in accusation. Tears now streaming down her ghostly white skin. Her face twisted, giving into the hurt that was bubbling up. 

“You never came to  _ save my world _ .” She panted. Venom was laced in her voice. His chest burned- drowned, in guilt. His conscience weighed heavy on his heart. 

She whispered, “What about me?” 

He peered at Naruto, and at all their friends and family. He understood her hurt. He knew he was wrong. That they were all wrong. That the anger inside of her was rightfully there. That she had a right to do this. He knew what acting irrationally in the face of pain felt like. 

“I recognize that you’re upset,” He was searching for the right words as they left his lips. What should he say? What  _ could  _ he say? The reason they were here right now was his fault! The reason why the sunshine of his life burned out...it was his fault. 

He traced her features. Once filled with life was now plastered in agony, anguish. The softness and bubbliness were now rigid. Each beat of his heart pumped more and more guilt into his blood, “I know they did you wrong-”

“Oh, you know  _ nothing _ of me.” She hissed. 

“But trust me, Sakura, believe me,” He rasped, “this won’t stop the hurt for long.”

The face that she returned to him. He knew what it said.  _ Of course you’d know _ . He left her. He unknowingly let them do that to her. 

His face widened in panic as she stepped backwards once more, looming her hand over the lever. 

“Sakura  _ please _ !” Sakura’s head snapped to Ino, who was crying. The glare that Sakura shot her was  _ so unlike her  _ that it killed Sasuke. 

He inched closer in panic, “We don’t need to end like this! Just look me in the eyes!” His voice cracked in desperation. He reached his hand out with purpose. He didn’t know what, but he just hoped she would take it. That there was something left in her. 

She rolled her eyes, sneering, “Here comes the hero complex.” Sasuke’s muscles started to relax as she took her hand off the lever. 

Just to die instantaneously as she began taking off her jacket.  _ No, God please no. _

He started carefully, just to avoid what he suspected was coming, “You call yourself a villain,”

“I know I’m the villain.”

“But we know that it’s just a disguise-”

“But you’re the one who lies.” 

The less-than-sane smile that she let onto her face, he could hear the hearts break around him as it happened. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade- all of them, they all watched as their bright cherry blossom withered into nothing but ash.

“You know how I felt- how I feel- because of those times? Those three months, I spent in  _ punishment _ for something I didn’t know I did. In fact, I still don’t know.” She began. Sniffling and panic radiated the area as she spoke coldly. “It was painful. I was dirtied. Tainted. And they kept doing it to me.  _ For three months. _ ”

“Sakura we didn’t-” The steel look that met Naruto kept his further words from making it out. 

She looked at everybody around her, “Tell me, did I deserve it?”

Nobody answered. But the silence answered for her. 

“Now say, does anybody else deserve it?”

Again, the ringing silence provided her with enough of an answer. 

“So why do only few people get to know the pain?”

She looked around, bashedly, “Why can’t we  _ all _ know the pain?”

“Sakura this isn’t the way to-”

“Do  _ not _ talk to me about acting like this when you did the  _ exact same thing!”  _ Sasuke immediately closed his mouth. She was right. He had no right to tell her what to do when he went about the same direction. 

“So either,” she took a stance, “You kill me here, or  _ everybody _ feels the pain.”

A tear dropped to the floor. The streak staining Sasuke’s face. 

“It is inevitable.” He whispered. 

She smiled, amused at the sight of  _ Sasuke _ spilling tears for  _ her _ .

“It always was.” 

  
  


_ Song: Hero vs. Villain - @backseat.vagabond on tiktok _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm not one who usually writes deep and angsty stuff like this, but I couldn't help it! Follow me on twitter @taromilktee_ Muah!


End file.
